Convulsion
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Nathan's reaction the events that lead up to the Fallout. An emotional insight to Peter's complicated older brother. A Grammar correction.


**Title: Convulsion**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Disclaimers: Tim Kring, NBC have the rights, not me, I'm just a fan**

**Rating: TV T - Some language, intense emotions and mention of violence**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Peter and Nathan**

**Spoilers: Chapters 1 through 11**

**Point of View: Nathan**

**Author Notes: This story isn't very long, but it a snipet that I was seeing in my head last night and today. My first Heroes fic. Grammar correction.

* * *

Nathan impatiently paced in front of the police desk as he waited for the office clerk to release Peter's belongings. **

Peter got himself in trouble again, and he was getting sick of cleaning up his family's mess. First his father's, then his mother, and now his brother's. Once again.

He remembered the call he got the night before. He couldn't really explain it. It wasn't a vision, one his brother Peter claimed he had the night of Heidi's accident. No, not that he believed such a thing anyway. Now, what was he expecting? That man Isaac painted a picture of Peter dead, of course it would give him nightmares.

"_Mr. Petrelli, you have a phone call," Mandy said._

_Nathan grabbed the phone. So quickly that the nanny was startled._

"_Sorry Mandy."_

_Mandy nodded and then left._

"_It's about your brother Peter," Nathan's aid said._

_Nathan froze. He's dead._

"_Mr. Petrelli?" the aid called again._

"_Yes? Sorry. What happened?"_

"_He is at a police station in Odessa, Texas. On suspicion of murder. Of a cheerleader."_

_Nathan rolled his eyes. Great._

"_He was covered in blood. Plead innocence. Claims he threw the real killer off the roof of the local high school and he with him. A five story drop."_

_Nathan paused._

_And they didn't send him to a hospital?_

_Nathan shook his head. An unlikely story._

"_Thought you should know."_

_Nathan hung up the phone._

After what felt like an eternity, the clerk delivered Peter's wallet. The stench of his brother's blood hollowed his bones.

Nathan wrested the wallet from the clerks had.

"Thank you!" Nathan bellowed. "Now's where's my brother?"

"I'll lead you to him Mr. Petrelli," an officer offered as he led Nathan to Peter's holding cell.

"Jerk!" the clerk mumbled just before Nathan Petrelli was out of earshot.

Jerk? Try running a campaign when your brother believes that he is Superman, and see how you act.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Peter asked.

God, he looks like a mess. Is that blood all over his shirt?

Nathan threw Peter his things, "Let's go!"

Peter took a deep breath, but nevertheless followed his brother.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?"

Do I want to know?

"I know what happened, you got yourself in trouble and you nearly got yourself killed."

"No, I saved a girl."

Great and then you got arrested for murder.

"Had to be a Hero, didn't you? Is it out of your system now?"

"I finally get it Nathan, I get these dreams, and when I am around someone with abilities I can do want they can do."

No it isn't out of his system. Peter?

"You look like hell."

Peter started to cough.

Damn it Peter. Is this what you want?

"I was with that girl, and that guy that tired to kill that girl, and that guy that cop, I think he was reading my mind."

Wish you could read my mind right now. Can you hear yourself Peter?

Nathan glanced over to Peter, keeping an watchful eye. We just have to get home now. Get you out of this place. Back in New York. Away from this Save the Cheer leader nonsense.

"They were all like us," Peter exclaimed.

"Dysfunctional?"

"No they..." Peter panted, trying to collection his thoughts.

Nathan followed his brother with his eyes. Peter?

"Nathan! I need to stop that bomb, I need to save everybody."

What is he now Spider-man? He can't even stand. Don't panic. But, how can I?

"Right now I'll settle for you walking straight."

God. I will settle for you...

Nathan stood in terror as Peter gasped for air and collapsed.

"Peter?!

Nathan ran to Peter, but he it is too later, as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Peter!"

God he's breathing, but barely. What happened to you Pete? Open your eyes. Come on.

Nathan felt isolated to the world. Hollow. Peter...

And just ask he was ready to force out a pang that was robbing his soul, Peter opened his eyes.

Thank God...

"It's alright, it's alright," Nathan reassured calmly

That's it Peter, stay with, me.

"It's alright."

I have you, I won't leave you.

"It's all my fault."

Nathan stood there silent, allowing his brother to express himself even though it seemed to drain his minuscule remaining strength from him.

"The explosion."

"What are you talking about?"

And with Peter's less breath, he cryptically replied, "It's me."

Shit he's not breathing.

Nathan gently caressed Peter's chin. You need to Breath Peter.

"Breathe. Come on Peter Breathe."

No Peter, you can't. "Breathe Peter. Peter..."

No please God. Not him, you can't.

"Peter...Peter."

Nathan cradled Peter in urgent desperation.

"Peter!"

Stop staring at me. Help my brother!

A crowd started to surround the outside of the police station.

"Stay clear, " one of them told the crowd as he took his radio to call an ambulance.

Nathan grabbed the other officer.

"My brother you need to help him."

"Help is on the way." the officer claimed.

"Move aside Mr. Petrelli, " said the second officer.

No, I'm not leaving.

"I'm here. To help. I am going to try get him breathing as we wait for the paramedics."

Paramedics? Breathing? The words seemed foreign.

Nathan moved aside yet with great vacillation.

"I'm right here Pete," he whispered. "You can't get rid of me. And I won't you..."

Nathan broke off as he watched a train wreck of events play in seconds.

He refused to feel helpless but at the same time he felt even less than that. Insignificant. Hollow. Empty. Maybe his wife Heidi wasn't made of glass. But he would wager that he was.

"He's breathing," the officer stated.

What?

"Why won't he wake up?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know."

The most scary answer.

"Here come the ambulance now."

Nathan took his a microsecond to look for confirmation before returning his full attention to his brother.

He took Peter's hand.

"Hear it Pete? Helps coming. And I'm not going any where."

The End


End file.
